Jake Long vs Corrin
Jake Long vs Corrin is Episode 5 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description American Dragon: Jake Long vs Fire Emblem! They're both able to transform into dragons, can Jake's dragon best Corrin's? Or will he fall short? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight 'NEW YORK ' Okay, so perhaps trying to train in a New York back alley was a poor idea but how else was Jake supposed to master his powers? A stray fiery breath had scorched through a building wall and scared the crap out of everyone inside it. Jake contemplated helping, but was there any point? For the most part, the people had already escaped and... "WOW!" Jake cried, weaving away from a slashing attack. A lady stood before him bearing a sword and she looked really, really cross. Corrin then pointed the sword at Jake's throat and he acknowledged what this meant. "Right, okay then. Dragon up!" he announced, transforming into a dragon before Corrin. Still unfazed, Corrin lunged with her sword, and Jake responded with a lunge of his own. 'Here we go! ' Although leaping in with a sword seemed like a good idea at the time, Corrin found herself being repelled by Jake's might on the first exchange. Corrin landed with comfort and rushed in again, using Dragon Lunge, knocking Jake back with a stab and a follow up kick. Corrin landed on her feet and tried another slash but Jake created a clone of himself to distract Corrin. The distraction worked, as Corrin hesitated for a moment and was hit by a deadly claw attack. Corrin covered up, trying to parry the attack but Jake grabbed her with his tail and slammed her into a car roof. She slowly peeled herself from the metal and slumped to the floor. Jake still circled overhead though, and breathed fire down at Corrin, who scrambled away until she found a spot to leap up from. She then used her Dragon Fang Shot to slam Jake into a wall, briefly paralyse him and then bite with the dragon head that appeared on her hand. She then slashed Jake in the back and stomped on him, sending him into the ground. Jake got back up, enraged and breathing an absolute crap tonne of fire. Corrin tried shielding herself but a clone of Jake caught her attention, which allowed Jake to capitalise with a well placed fang attack into Corrin's shoulder. Clearly in a lot of pain, Corrin stood back up and attempted another Dragon Fang Shot, but she was seized by Jake and lifted high into the air towards a skyscraper. Corrin used her Dragon Lunge to latch onto the building and leap onto the roof herself, waiting for Jake to circle around. When he did, Corrin immediately spiked him into the roof and impaled him in the gut. She then effortlessly decapitated a clone of Jake and turned around in time to parry a tail attack. Jake tried breathing fire, but Corrin's Dragon Fang Shot cancelled it out with water, and then knocked Jake head first into a nearby vent. Corrin was then swarmed by three clones of Jake, as they all attacked with claws and fangs. Corrin got some decent blocks in, but was overwhelmed once the real Jake began scalding her with fire. She used Draconic Ascent to lift herself into the air and caught one of the clones in the head with a stiff strike from her wing but she was ripped back down to earth by Jake and brutalised with claws and tails and fangs. Things were looking pretty bleak, until Corrin formed a plan in her head. She parried the attacks she could before moving dead centre of the roof, waiting. The clones flew in, and Corrin activated her Torrential Roar. She transformed into a huge dragon and unleashed a merciless whirlpool onto the three clones, obliterating them all in a heartbeat. She then reverted back to normal and faced Jake, who had grown weak because of his clones. He attacked with his fiery breath, but Corrin parried with her sword and advanced, connecting with Draconic Ascent. Jake was launched up in the air before being stabbed through the heart with Dragon Lunge. Jake cried out in pain as his eyes shut. Corrin then released his body, allowing it to slump from the top of the skyscraper to the streets below. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Corrin! Category:Dragon Fight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights